Darkness of a Hero
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Being born quirkless, but in the brink of death, Izuku got powers that no one in that time had. now, with the powers of the Demon Clan, how will Izuku Midoriya become a hero, when beings that lived centuries are after him? Crossposted on Webnovel
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Welcome everybody! Welcome, to this new story called 'Darkness of a Hero'. You probably already read the summary but here are some important points:**

**Izuku will be granted powers. Not a quirk, but demon powers.**

**If you want a basic idea of the powers, it will be like the demon clan of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Also, I will put characters from that anime for story purpose. They will be from the present time.**

**Pairing is undecided. It will be either harem (yeah boi, I'm back into that) or just a normal pairing that I already have in mind. A clue: it starts with D.**

**And with all that said, we can begin.**

**Legend****:**

"Talking."

'Thinking…'

**Prologue: Darkness**

"This is a problem..."

"I agree. Every day, we lost more members in our clan. What could we do?"

"Maybe it is time for an invasion? A holy war perhaps?"

"SILENCE!" The demon king exclaimed and his advisors remained silent. "I already thought of a solution. We will gift humans our power."

"What!?"

"Your highness! That is absurd!"

"How can we trust humans after all this time!?"

The demon king slammed his hand on the table and every one stopped talking. "As you know, now at days, humans have the ability to get their own power. But some are born unable to do so. We are going to give one of those that power, and make it join our ranks." The king explained as the rest nodded.

"And how are we going to give the human the power?"

The king smirked "I am going to gift him with the soul of Meliodas."

One advisor gulped "Y-Your son's soul?"

The king chuckled "That is right. With that, he should inherit the demon clan darkness and ability to consume souls. Once he discovers his new power, he will come looking for more. And I will be happy to give him that."

"And for your tone, I imagine you already have someone in mind, your highness."

The king snapped his fingers and in the middle of the table, an image of a boy, in the railing of a building appeared. The boy had a black uniform, green curly hair and red shoes. The advisors shared looks. This boy looked...

"Pathetic, right?" The king asked as he took a small blue ball from a jar. "The type that wishes for power." He saw how the boy closed his eyes and jumped off the building at the same time he threw the ball into the image. Just before he hit the ground, the ball got into his chest.

"Now let's see how things go."

***Mustafu***

Izuku Midoriya had given up. He was born quirkless. Bullied at school because of that, disappoint his mom over and over again.

But what was his breaking point, was his hero, his idol, All Might, he himself told him to give up. So, he did. He couldn't be a hero. He can't accomplish his dream.

So, he took Bakugo's advice and jumped.

Now... how was he still alive!?

He gasped and took quick breaths as he opened his eyes wide and looked around wildly. He could feel something warm on his head. He touched his forehead and blood was there.

He looked to his arms and saw some sort of black or purple mist coming from his closing wounds. So, not understanding what is going on, he did the only logical thing he could think off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

***Hospital***

"This is... interesting..." The doctor, a man with the body of a lizard said as he studied the x-ray they took from Izuku.

Inko, Izuku's mother, watched the lizard man with worried eyes. "I-s it that bad?"

"I actually don't know. Your son is quirkless. But, he somehow survived, with no broken bones or any major injury, the fall from a 10 floor. And when Kamui Woods founded him, he said that he saw something purple or black coming from his body.

"W-What does that mean?" Inko asked "What are you talking about!?" Inko was getting despaired. This makes no sense! Her quirkless son, survived his suicide attempt thanks to a strange power.

Seeing what was going on, the doctor got an idea to calm her down "Maybe we can run more tests in your son to see what is going on. Maybe try more ways to find if he has a hidden quirk. Does that sound good?" Inko nodded shakily as the doctor started to make the papers for her to authorize the tests.

***Izuku's Room***

Izuku never expected this day to turn so good. He discovered he had a quirk, at least he thinks it is a quirk, and he basically was given a second chance.

But... what does he quirk exactly does?

Is it a regeneration quirk? Probably, it saved him from his fall and left him like new.

Well, UA entrance exams are in 10 months, he has time to find out.

A nurse entered the room and told him they are going to run another test.

***After the Test***

"This is... weird..."

"W-Weird? How?" Izuku asked and the doctor sighed.

"Tell me, how many hearts you have." Izuku blinked a couple of times before he raised a finger. "Well, according to this, you have 7."

Both Midoriyas eyes widened before exclaiming "WHAAAAAAT!?"

The doctor nodded "We aren't completely sure what is happening to your son, but we contacted to some American doctors, and they are going to send us some specialist on quirks to discover what is going on with your son, Mrs. Midoriya. Also, I will want to send Izuku to a camp."

"A-A camp? Why would Izuku need to go to one?" Inko asked and the doctor gave her a pamphlet that she started reading.

"You see, this camp is used for teens that awake their quirks late. Besides, I believe that a change of air with new people, might help him. So, what do you say?"

Izuku wasn't against the idea. A way to learn about his quirk, to learn about another people quirks, and maybe befriend someone.

He looked at his mom that gave him an unsure look. With a sight, she nodded.

***Later, Midoriya's Residence***

Izuku was grinning as he walked into his room. He will go to the camp in one-week time, and from what he had read, it sounds great.

He looked up to see a bundle inside his bed. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and confirmed that yes, something was inside his bed.

He walked to it slowly and with wariness, he took the cover to find a woman with long-spikey orange hair and a mark on her left cheek.

She opened an eye feeling the lack of warmth on her face and noticed Izuku looking at her with wide eyes. "Oh. You arrived."

**And done! That was the prologue of 'Darkness of a Hero'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, a thing I need to tell.**

**If you follow any of my other stories, you probably noticed a lack of updates. That is because I wasn't feeling like writing. I felt more pressured to write everything really soon, and that made chapters that I didn't find all that good. So, I took a break. Now, I am back to writing, I will upload, slower, but uploads will be there. And to avoid something like this to happen again, I will open a discord chat. It is RDH Server for now, name subject to change. And that's all! Remember to leave a Review if you enjoyed it, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

**BTW: I will upload now in Webnovel from now on.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**


	2. Chapter 1: Unholy Power

Chapter 1

**Welcome everybody to chapter 1 of 'Darkness of a Hero'. In this one, we will see who this mysterious woman is, and what she wants. Also, Izuku will learn how to use his new powers. And yeah, that's it for today, we can begin.**

**Legend****:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 1: Unholy Power**

Izuku was staring wide eyed and gaping at the woman that closed her eyes again to continue her nap. "Who are you!? More importantly, how did you get here!?"

The woman groaned as she sat on the bed and the covers fell from her body, revealing her naked body. Izuku quickly covered his eyes and looked away as a furious blush took over his face. The woman stretched her arms as she yawned "You are so loud. And what's up with looking away? My darkness cover my boobs and pu-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Izuku interrupted her as he peeked and saw that indeed her... intimate parts... were covered by the same matter that healed his wounds. "S-So, how did you get here?"

She shrugged and pointed to his window that was broken. Izuku gaped "You broke my window!"

"You can get a new one, right?"

"T-That's not the point! I-It is wrong and-"

"Izuku? Are you talking with someone?" Inko asked from the kitchen and Izuku stopped.

"D-Don't worry mom! With a friend!"

Izuku sighed and turned back to the woman that was staring at him with a lazy expression. "S-So, do you have a name?"

"Derieri." She said "And they send me to train you or something like that."

Izuku blinked 'Train him? By who? Does she have my same quirk? Is this even a quirk? What is-'

"What are you doing?" She asked seeing him start muttering making him stop.

"S-Sorry... I tend to do that."

"Whatever. I found a good place to start. Follow me." Derieri said as she jumped out of the room, through the broken window, as wings made out of the dark substance sprouted out of her back and flew away.

Izuku was there, standing in his room, in shock. He quickly ran to his closet, got changed into his most athletic clothes, and left saying he was going for a run.

***1 Hour Later, Dagobah Municipal Beach***

"What took you so long?" Derieri asked as she was laid in middle of all the trash. Izuku was there watching her, not feeling tired at all. This was the most he ran in his life, and he felt like he just walked from his room to the bathroom.

"W-Well, it is hard when you take off flying."

"And why didn't you follow me doing the same?" She asked, in a tone saying it was obvious to do.

"I just got this thing. I still don't know how to use it." Izuku explained and Deideri sighed.

"Right... I forgot. Anyway, I am going to teach you how to use the demon clan powers. First thing-"

"WOW! D-D-Demon clan?" Izuku interrupted her and she glared in response, making him jump back.

"Yes. Now don't interrupt. Like I was saying, the demon clan powers for high-class demon is more durability, a better condition, like what you call, super strength and that, and the power of the darkness. Questions?"

Izuku nodded meekly "Y-Yes... the darkness, is what saved me from my fall?" Deideri raised a brow but shrugged.

"I guess. This back thing I have is darkness." She said pointing to her chest "It can heal you, morph into different things, and increase your attack and defense. Anything else?" Izuku shook his head and Deideri nodded and pointed to a car "Good, now crush that metal thing."

"T-The car!?"

"If that's its name, yes." She said before glaring at him "A problem with that?"

Izuku straitens up "N-No!" He went next to the car and placed both hands over it. He gulped and putting all his strength, he pushed.

With a loud noise, the car went down, as Izuku watched with wide eyes. "H-How?..."

"You might want to learn how to control that." Izuku turned to Deideri that walked towards him. "If you don't, you might kill by accident."

Izuku paled and gulped as he nodded and the training continued.

***Line Break***

It took Izuku 5 days to learn to control his strength. 5 days where he broke almost everything, he touched, doors, forks, plates, tables, Kachan's arm...

Yeah... Deideri pushed him to that.

Now, it was finally time to learn how to use his darkness.

He was tired. With Deideri with no other place to go, she decided to stay in Izuku's home. Well, more like in Izuku's room. She doesn't ask for much.

The bed and good food.

Izuku gave her both of those. And for his troubles, he sleeps on the floor.

"Just focus and it should move."

"Eh?"

Deideri gave him a bored look "Your darkness should be like part of your body. An extra limb or an extension of one. With that logic, it should be easy." She said before rubbing the back of her head "That's how I was taught."

"That sounds... pretty cool, Deideri." Izuku said and Deideri shrugged.

"If you said so, now go back to work."

Izuku nodded and looked at her again. He convinced her to go in one of his mom old bikinis, but she only wears them on the street. It isn't great, but it is a step above being naked, he guess.

It was one of those swimsuits that they give at schools, it still says 'Midoriya' and everything.

Now it was time to use his darkness!

***3 Days Later***

In three days of training, he only learned to use his darkness to heal himself. It is more about when to use it, instead of how to use it.

"Okay, remember what I said." Izuku said as he was preapering to leave. Deideri was laid on his bed reading an All Might comic.

"Stay in the room, if going out wear the thingy, and to not talk to your mother." She said as she turned the page.

Izuku sighed "Well, see you in a week Eri." Deideri stopped reading and looked at him.

"Eri?" She asked and Izuku blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... it is a nickname. I think it is cute and it fits you. Do you like it?"

She blinked at him, before laying back in the bed "I don't mind it."

Izuku smiled as he went outside to the bus that will left him to the camp.

Back in the room, Deideri, got bored of the comic and decided to take a nap. She closed her eyes and a small smile formed on her face.

"Eri..."

"...I like it..."

**And done! That was chapter 1 of 'Darkness of a Hero.' Now, before you comment, yes, I know that Eri is already a character in the MHA universe, but, this will affect in the future. Believe me. And, yes, Deideri is the pairing, I think it is original, and almost not used. I got the idea from a oneshot in Wattpad. But anyway, next chapter, I will introduce more characters from the Seven Deadly Sins. Who? Well, I already said it here...**

**And that's all! Remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**


	3. Chapter 2: Late Bloomers

Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Welcome back to chapter 2 of 'Darkness of a Hero'. In this one will be the start of this small arc called 'Start of the Seven'. As your brain probably already told you, the other 6 members of the sins will appear here. I'll give them quirks that assimilate to their abilities in their anime. And with that said, we can begin!**

**Legend****:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 2: Late Bloomers**

Izuku got on the bus and sat next to a tall teen, with red eyes and pale-blue spikey hair. He was wearing tight black leather pants, a leather jacket of the same color that leaves his abdomen uncover.

He gave Izuku a side-glance before grinning. "Heya buddy! Name's Ban. Your quirk also showed late, huh?" Izuku nodded and Ban chuckled "Just like the rest of us! Right King!?"

A small boy with brown hair, a yellow trench coat, blue pants and with an oversized pillow glared at Ban. "Ban! I told you to not call me that! Only Elaine can call me that..."

Ban chuckled as he turned to Izuku "I am dating his sister." He explained and Izuku nodded.

"Just ignore him! He is just a jerk!" A girl with purple eyes, brown hair in twin tails and a pink dress exclaimed.

Ban laughed as he patted Izuku in the back "And that sweet girl over there, is Diane." Diane 'Hmphed' and looked away.

"Well, I am Izuku. Nice meeting you all." Izuku said and a small laugh was heard behind him.

"The pleasure is mine, Izuku. You can call me Merlin." A beautiful woman with short dark hair, golden eyes and red lipstick. She was wearing a black skirt, white blouse, and a blue jacket.

"Merlin? Like the wizard?" Izuku asked and Ban rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. She doesn't want us to know her name."

Izuku smiled and shrugged "Well, nice meeting you Merlin."

"M-Mr. Izuku, my-my name is Escanor... N-Nice meeting you." A skinny, wimpy teen with glasses, orange hair and blue eyes said. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt tucked into his green pants,, wearing a green vest and a red bowtie.

"Nice meeting you too, Escanor." Izuku said as he turned to see a lonely boy with dark pink hair, ambar eyes, glasses, skinny figure and reading a book. He was wearing a grey hoodie and some blue jeans. "Who is he?"

Merlin smiled at him "I have no idea. He got here and haven't done anything except read."

"Hello, Izuku. My name is Gowther." The lonely boy, which name is Gowther, said looking at him with a blank expression. "How are you?"

Izuku blinked at him "I'm good, thanks."

Gowther nodded and continued to read.

"What a weirdo." Ban commented and King glared at him.

"I don't know why the hell Elaine is with you. You are so-"

"P-Please, can we n-not fight?" Escanor pleaded and Merlin chuckled.

"Well, as 'late bloomers'" She said making air quotes "Why don't we share our quirks?"

Izuku grinned "That is a great idea!" He said as he took a notebook ready to write.

Everyone but Gowther stared at him with curious eyes. "Ehm... Izuku? What are you doing?" Diane asked him and Izuku stopped and blushed.

"Well... I really like quirks, so I tend to write them down and see how they can be used better. Weird, right?" He said as Diane eyes were replaced by stars.

"That's so cool!" She squealed and Ban grinned.

"Yeah! Do you mind if I see some? Pleaaaaaaase! I won't break it! Pinky promise!" Ban said with a grin and his eyes closed.

"Don't trust him!" King exclaimed and Merlin cleared her throat.

"Why don't we start telling our quirks? I'll go first."

"My quirk name is 'Infinity'. It works that it makes things stay forever in one state. For example, I can make a flame to never go off." She explained.

Escanor gulped "W-Well, mine is called 'S-Sunshine'. In day I can become s-stronger, but m-my p-personality changes w-with it." Escanor said as Izuku wrote down.

"Me next, me next!" Diane shouted. "It is called 'Growth'! I can make things grow in size, like me!" She said as she gave Izuku a 'flirty' look that creeped him out "Is that good?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah! It sounds really cool! And what's your Ban?"

Ban smirked "Which one? 'Snatch'? Or 'Ultra Regeneration'?"

"You have two?" Diane asked and Ban grinned.

"Jelous?"

Diane 'Hmphed' and Ban laughed. "You see, I was born with 'Snatch' that allows me to rob anything. Objects and even the strength of someone. 'Ultra Regeneration' came some weeks ago. Like it sounds, it let me heal in an insane speed. And yours is?"

"Well, it still doesn't have a name, but I call it 'Darkness'. It allows to morph my body and heal me. Also gives me more strength and speed." Izuku explained as Ban eyes widened.

"Oh... it sounds cool." He smirked "It will be fun to fight ya!" He said as he slapped Izuku on the back.

"Why are you always such a brute?" King asked before clearing his throat and leaning on his pillow. "Mine is called 'Disaster'. I can change the natural state of things, or their form to be simple." He said and to demonstrate, he turned his pillow into a teddy bear.

"That's amazing! You can create everything with one object!" Izuku beamed and King smiled at him.

"Thanks..."

"I believe it is my turn." Gowther said from his spot "It is called 'Invasion'. I can get into people minds and manipulate them. Scary, right." Gowther said with his blank face.

"Well, it is really useful. You can make someone stop if they are commiting a crime."

Merlin smiled teasingly "Crime? That sounds heroic."

Izuku blushed "Well... I want to become a hero, so... many times I think like that."

"Well, I want to be a hero. So, I hope ya notes help me." Ban said and Izuku stared at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Izuku asked and Ban grinned.

"Hell yeah!"

"From what I gather, everyone in this bus, except the driver, want to become a hero." Gowther said and they starred at him.

"Y-You got in our m-minds?" Escanor asked and Gowther nodded.

"Yes."

The bus suddenly stopped in front of a cabin, "Alright! We arrived!" The driver said as they started to get down. Once everyone got down, the driver grinned.

He took out a microphone and whispered "Seven this time, all strong quirks. Ready to take them."

**And done! That was chapter 2 of 'Darkness of a Hero'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, a few things:**

**There will be no Harem or love triangle. The pairing will be Deireri and no one else.**

**The quirks will be developed in next chapter.**

**And here a question. The seven of them will be in UA. But you want to see half of them in 1-A and half of them in 1-B? Or, see them all in 1-A and take out some students and place them in 1-B. If you want that option, tell me who should go.**

**And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story if you want to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Counter the Enemy


	4. Chapter 3: Counter the Attack

Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Welcome to chapter 3 of 'Darkness of a Hero'. In this one, we will have the camp attacked and see how this group of teens fight back. And if you can guess of the title, there will be Meliodas main ability used in this one. And with that said, let's begin!**

**Okay, one last thing, I opened the discord server. If you want to join, PM me and I'll send you a link.**

**Legend****:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 3: Counter the Enemy**

"Maaaaaaaan! I'm tired!" Ban said as they sat on the common room. The camp was almost over and it was morning and they just served breakfast.

"Just eat and shut up." King said eating some scrammed eggs "Are we still going to see each other after this?"

"Of course we will!" Diane exclaimed "After all we are all going into UA."

"Yeah but I mean during the time before UA. Are we going to see each other?"

"I hope so." Izuku said smiling at the small teen "After all, we are friends."

Escanor smiled as he pushed his glasses back "It is always heartwarming to see your hope so high, Mr. Izuku. I am glad that you consider me a-"

He was interrupted by an alarm. They looked around confused, even Gowther raised his head from the book, to see the lights go out.

"Ehm... What's going on?" Diane asked to no one in especial. Sounds of gunshot, explosions and more were heard coming from parts of the camp.

"I believe we are being attacked." Merlin said as a counselor came rushing to them.

"You 7 are okay... Follow me, quick!" She said before receiving a shot to her shoulder, making her fall, holding her shoulder in pain. King and Diane, that were closer to her went to help her as a laugh was heard.

"Well howdy. The seven brats all together. This makes my job so easy now." A blonde man with a cowboy hat said while twirling a revolver.

Escanor screamed in fear and Ban growled "Who are you punk?" He asked glaring at the man.

"Well, they call me Quick Shot son. And my quirk 'Emperor', allows me to-" Quick Shot was interrupted when Ban smirked, moved a finger and the gun went flying to his hand. "What the heck?"

"Oh! This is a pretty cool gun! I'm keeping it from no-" Ban was shot across the shoulder, making him glare at him. "Hey, that was rude."

Quick Shot had another gun in his hand and had a cocky smirk "Like I was saying! I can create any fire weapon with infinite ammo! Now, follow me quietly or I will-"

Ban took from his hand again the gun as his wound was closing "Yeah. I don't care. Why does bad guys always have this 'Evil Speech'?" He asked, throwing both guns in the air, to stop there.

King twirled his finger, making the guns into two metal black balls. With one swift motion of his arm, he threw both balls into Quick Shot face, one after the another, knocking him into the floor.

Izuku placed the counselor on his back and looked to the group. "We need to leave. The main entrance and emergency routes are probably locked so our best choice is the forest and get to the city."

Ban grinned "Ya heard the man! Let's go!"

They jumped across the window and managed to get to the border of the camp, before they found themselves trapped in some yellow goo.

"What the!" Izuku screamed as he heard laughter behind him. He turned his head to see the counselor gone and in front of them, a white shirtless man with brown pants, was laughing, surrounded by the goo.

"I have to admit, you two knocked Quick Shot rather easily. But I am not like that fool! I am 'Yellow Beauty'! The most beautiful villain in the world!" He laughed as suddenly noted some shadow in front of him. He looked up to see an angry, giant, Diane throwing her massive fist to him. "Oh-oh."

He made a wall of hard goo, to block the attack, but it still pushed him back. His arms were shaking and suddenly, he saw pink. And remembered how his dear mommy told him so many times how beautiful he is.

Diane blinked confused, not getting why this weirdo started to say 'Mommy' over and over and turned to Gowther. His free hand extended as a pink light came from it connecting with Yellow's head.

Gowther tilted his head "Do you mind punching him?"

Diane nodded and adding more strength, she broke the wall and crushed him against the ground, leaving a small crater.

She shrunk back to her size, leaving a deformed villain muttering 'Mommy' alone in the crater.

They got in the forest and could see already the street "I see it! We are almost there!" Izuku screamed and he could see his breathing.

Wait. What?

The trees turned into ice and in front of them, was a blue haired woman with a white uniform was standing there. "Fufufu... running away? How exciting. I hope they don't mind if I bring you all with a few bruises."

Izuku was ready to launch to himself to her, when the sound of ripping clothes stopped him. He looked behind to see Escanor, getting more muscular. To a point where his clothes broke apart. His bowtie fell to the floor and only remains of his clothes covered his perfect body.

"Guess that only I, Escanor-Sama, can handle this." Escanor said as stood up proudly in middle of the group.

The woman chuckled as she created three ice spikes to his chest. Only to break without even leaving a mark.

Her eyes widened "What!?"

Escanor sighed disappointed "I feel sorry for your ignorance. Some meekly ice will never freeze the all-mighty sun." he raised his finger, and a small ball of fire was formed on the tip. He threw the ball to her, and she blocked it with an ice wall, but the fire didn't die down.

"Surprised?" Merlin asked "My quirk is so useful sometimes." She said, knowing that she know control the flames.

Escanor took powerful steps to her, and he watched with terror his imposing figure. "Pathetic." He simply said as he raised his fist and pull it towards her face, feeling like the sun itelf was about to punch her.

She was send flying towards the railing of the road, across that, and into a tree, breaking it in half.

They got on the road as an armored man was there waiting for them "Welcome! I am Calibour! And I challenge thee, to a duel anon!" The armored man said, pointing a sword at Izuku.

He didn't wait for an answer and went to Izuku at a great speed, probably his quirk, and tried to stab him in the shoulder.

Izuku simply punched him on the chest, making his armor explode, leaving him only with his gloves, pants, helmet and boots. Calibour took some shaky steps back, fell to his knees as blood feel from his mouth. "T-That was a good punch sir. But-" He raised his head as Izuku went to him and headbutted him, breaking the helmet and making him fall into the ground.

"I hope he was the last one." Izuku said and Escanor raised a brow.

"Tired, midget?"

Izuku was about to answer, already knowing this face of Escanor, when he saw Calibour quickly rising up aiming to his head for a stab.

Izuku caught the blade on his hand, broke it, and punched him into the ground, breaking the street. They heard a noise and turned to see Quick Shot, shoot a grenade at them with a grenade launcher.

Izuku wasn't sure what happened to him. Something inside told him to use something he never heard before. Without thinking, he grabbed the remaining's of the sword, got in front of the grenade and swung it screaming.

"Full Counter!"

The grenade explosion was bigger and went towards Quick Shot, that quickly got unconscious. And soon, the sirens drew close.

***UA***

"It is impressive, isn't it? A group of seven teens, defeating 4 villains that were kidnapping children for a while now. I hope they like my invitation."

**And done! That was chapter 3 of 'Darkness of a Hero'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, a few things:**

**The ending was rushed because this isn't my laptop and they are about to take it. Sorry.**

**This was just a small showcase for each Sin, and in the entrance exam they will show more.**

**I have a YT channel now! It is called Roy D. Harper. It has the same logo that in here. And I will upload 'what ifs' and Fanfics there too starting next week. This is a project I am excited about, I have the first what if ready (It is about One Piece) and that. I must warn, it will contain characters from other series. If you truly want to support me, please subscribe to this channel that starting next week I will upload content. To know more, please PM me.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**


	5. Chapter 4: One-Wing

Chapter 4

**Welcome everybody to chapter 4 of 'Darkness of a Hero'. In this one, we will see the entrance exam. There is a timeskip, from the camp to now. What happened in that time period? Read to find out! **

**Legend****:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 4: One-Wing**

Izuku couldn't keep waiting. Finally, it is the day for the UA's entrance exam and he was practically jumping in place. He even managed to half learn on how to manipulate his darkness.

Derieri was reading another All Might comic on his bed as she watched him mess doing his uniform. "Why didn't you accept the rat's offer?"

The rat she was talking about, was Nedzu, UA's principal that after the camp accident, that came personally to invite him and the others for a spot at UA.

Only Merlin and Gowther accepted, the others wanting to prove their worth.

"I already told you Eri, I want to get into UA like the rest. That way, I will feel more in place." Izuku explained and Derieri shrugged.

"Suit yourself." she peeked at him from her spot in his bed. "When can I meet your mom? I am getting bored of hiding from her."

"Bye Eri."

Deirieri threw the comic at the closed door. She hates when he ignores her.

***UA***

"Izuuuuukuuuuu!" Izuku turned around to see that Ban and King were walking, well, floating in King's case towards him.

Izuku smiled at them as they started to walk together "So, had any seen Escanor or Diane?"

King looked at the sky "No. They probably already arrived. You know how Escanor is in his normal way. And Diane would love to impress you by getting here early."

Izuku shuddered. He knows that Diane is attracted to him and the way she shows it is... unique.

Ban chuckled seeing the reaction of the smaller boy and patted him on the back hard. Izuku stumbled and while he did that, he noticed Katsuki glare at him from the corner of his eye.

Ban and King noticed too "Is that Kachan?" King asked and Izuku nodded.

Ban narrowed his eyes "The punk doesn't look like much."

"Let's... just find Escanor and Diane." Izuku said deciding to drop the topic all together. King rolled his eyes and Ban growled, neither happy of how the conversation ended.

After they met with Escanor and Diane, they made their way to the auditorium and found their seats.

"I-I-I don't t-think I can do this..." Escanor stuttered out as he was shaking.

Izuku chuckled nervously "Calm down Escanor. You are already here, and you can do it. We believe in you."

Escanor nodded shakily as Present Mic started to explain the test. "So, they put us in different areas..." Diane commented.

"Probably to avoid we helping each other. It makes sense" King said as the presentation was coming to an end.

After they parted ways, Izuku walked to his area, in a white shirtless shirt, black shorts and his red sneakers. He stretched up a little before the doors opened.

Once they did, he rushed inside and started to destroy every robot he found, gaining a lot of points, in a matter of seconds.

This will be easy.

***With Escanor***

People watched in awe how the skinny, shaking boy, turned into this monster of a man as his clothes broke. He stared at the entrance and walked towards it. "A mere door shall not slow my progress." With one mighty push, he opened the gigantic door, and destroyed a couple of robots.

He walked calmly and with pride towards the city simulation and started to gain points.

He sighed disappointed "What a shame. I expected a challenge from UA."

***With Ban***

Ban threw a robot towards another one, making both of them explode. He then ducked another 1 pointer and crushed it against the ground with a feral smirk. "Man, I really wanted to compete against Izuku... well, guess that I have to come as number 1 then."

From the corner of his eye, he caught an explosion and frowned. So he was there too...

He threw a piece of rubble to the explosive kid's head making Katsuki glare at him "Who the fuck!?"

Ban scowled at him "Katsuki Bakugo... name's Ban. Mind if we chat?"

***With King***

King used a 2 pointer turned into a spear to keep gaining points by destroying the robots, while he rested on his pillow.

He yawned. Why was this so easy? If he knew that this would be like this, he would just taken the offer to pass without doing the exam and stayed home sleeping.

Well... who says he can't sleep here?

He looked to the side and saw that in another area, the gigantic figure of Diane. Wonder how is she doing?

***With Diane***

Diane crushed another robot by stepping on it, gaining three more points. She grinned. If she does well enough, Izuku will be sooooooooo impressed! Maybe he will even ask her out!

She turned to the sound of metal, and saw the massive Zero pointer making its way toward her. She could leave, knowing that it doesn't give her any points... but...

What's the fun of it?

***With Escanor***

"Huh... that's the zero pointer." Escanor muttered as he stared at the gigantic robot. "You better give me a challenge. But sadly, I doubt it."

***With Ban***

Ban grinned as his burned cheek recovered and sized Bakugo that had bruises on his face. The explosive quirk user glared at him with a snarl on his face. "You fucker... I'll make you pay!"

Ban chuckled "I would love to see ya try." he then saw the zero-pointer making its way to them and grinned "Maybe in another time, Kachan."

***With King***

King stared bored at the zero-pointer and yawned. He extended his hand and from the rubbles of the robots, he created a bear of the size of the giant machine.

A battle will come for sure.

***With Izuku***

Izuku was going to leave. He really isn't that interested in fighting the zero-pointer, and he had enough points to pass. But then he saw something.

As most of the people were running to save their lives, one figure, trapped under some derbies didn't.

And the robot was going to crush her.

He quickly morphed his darkness into a wing that covered his arm, and flew at great speeds towards the girl. He picked her up just before being crushed, put her on safety and flew towards the head on it.

He landed on its shoulder, darkness still covering his arm. A purple-blackish mark appeared on his forehead crossing his right eye, while his eyes turned black. The wing became longer and sharper, and in one swift swing, he decapitated the zero-pointer.

Just in time for the exam to finish.

'Let's hope we made it...'

**Next Chapter: Impressions **


	6. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	7. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


End file.
